Trials of Faith
by Scarlet Moon
Summary: The Goddess of Faith and Destiny has sent a mission for the Princess to give to her scouts and her love. Only two remain loyal. What is the Trials for? And why? Usagi can't believe that they had failed her. Her destiny is now taking a new turn.
1. Failures

****

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own Sailor Moon. Don't own Yugioh. Don't own Oh My Goddess (Faces and Names, but not the character in particular). And not sure if I'll use it but in advance. I don't own Saint Seiya.

Hey Lookie! I had a new vision for a ficcie! Have no idea where it's headed. Well I do. Just putting into the right view without losing myself is going to really give me a big migraine.

P.S. Right now this is the end of the Senshis and Mamoru's trials. The second chapter I will start from the very beginning. Why am I going backwards? Cuz I never go by the rules? And what's the best way to get you hooked? KEEP you GUESSING! I know. I'm so evil. XD

Enjoy the ficcie!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Tokyo has been at peace, but like a shallow sleep the peace is shattered by nightmares born of the deepest of night. Trusts shattered, loyalty fails, the bonds that once tied them together now untied. Only the princess of light, trapped in her despair of her friends and her lover's failure to pass a simple test, provides a glimmer of hope.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Watchers --- (Time: Past)

In a room filled with the stars of the cosmos. Three woman stands before a crystal sphere. A young black haired one is softly chanting to the ball. Then. They all look as the future unfolds. Gazing at a blond beauty, weeping her sorrow and disbelief.

"They will fail." A dark skinned woman with grayish white hair said.

"Such a simple test of faith and trust." A paled golden haired woman speaks.

"The seas of times is changing." A black haired young girl is next to reply.

"The prophecy has become reality." The dark skinned one said.

"Will she endure and face her new destiny? Or will she crumble and fall? Even now, my eyes cannot see." Returned the paled golden haired one.

"I have faith. We must have faith. She is 'their' savior." The black hair one said her piece.

"The gods have started their war for supremacy. They have chosen the way of corruption. Only the pure one will save us all. Right the wrongs. And bring order to the universe." Said the dark one.

"The stars are talking." Replied the paled golden haired one. "A 6 pointed star will rise and restore peace and justice."

"The six points, the six warriors with great powers. Under a black star. A new future. Now ends the Crystal future." Quoted the black haired young one.

All say together, in a harmonic way. "The light has to become dark if it wants to stand a chance against the heavenly stars."

The young one summons an elven like princess. "Ashura. The time has come. She must be informed of what she must to. The trials begins now."

A young girl, of black hair and gold eyes, and her elven ears, bows down to the young woman. "As you command Mistress Skuld." And she vanishes in the star filled room.

"So it begins."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Usagi's POV (Time: Present, right before the ending of the Trials)

I have been told by the elven princess of the stars. The goddess of faith and destiny has given me instruction to start the Trials. To test my senshis and my love. I do not wish to do it, but I know I must. I have faith in my friends and that of my love. They have always been there for me. I hug my future daughter besides me. She looks scared. But I assure her, that they will pass. And so will her father. My koi. My beloved. 

~ Little did I know, my life as I have known it, is about to be shattered.~

At the Temple (Time: Present, the trials are over and the results is about to unfold)

Setsuna blushed furiously. And couldn't keep her eyes on her princess.

Mamoru looked like there was nothing new.

They were all their about the new danger that the Earth now faces, minus Minako-chan. Also known as Sailor Venus.

Usagi had Chibi-Usa on her lap. And Chibi-Usa had a frighten look of a young rabbit.

Hotaru. Hotaru knew what was about to happen but couldn't tell until 'it' happens.

The rest of the girls. Ami, Rei, Makoto, Haruka and Michiru were all excited somewhat. But all eyes falls on Usagi. With a look of disgust.

And Usagi. She knew, already, the results of the Trials. And was shaking her head. This did not help Chibi-Usa in anyway. For her life as she knew it. Was......finished.

The cat guardians somehow feels the tension in the room. But both had to agree with the senshi. The princess behavior was out of hand and had to be corrected. 

Mamoru breaks the silence. "Everyone. Before we get to the main subject. I have an announcement to make."

Everyone but Usagi, Chibi-Usa, and Hotaru looked excited. They were shaking their heads. Sighing.

Mamoru said in a low but heard voice. "Me and Setsuna are engaged." He looked at Usagi, who didn't even bother to look up. He was curious as to know why she hadn't even screamed at him. She had did nothing but shake her head.

Rei, who had been waiting to say this. "Well Odango Atama. Seems you lost your man." She half sneered, and was at relief somewhat. She was jealous that Mamoru-san picked Setsuna. But it was better then the 'leader' they got. Surely Setsuna would be a better Queen.

~Oh she was so wrong~

Mamoru put a protective arm around Setsuna. And the senshi all gave their congratulations. Soon. All eyes were on Usagi. Who was still shaking her head in disbelief.

Mamoru turned to Usagi, "Well? Aren't you going to congratulate me? Odango?" Something felt so wrong. About this quietness. She was cheating on him. And she was acting like she had never done anything wrong.

Usagi looked up. And said two words before leaving with Chibi-Usa. And Hotaru followed. "You all have failed the Trials."

There was a flash of light before Usagi. The scouts and Mamoru was ready for action.

"Odango Atama! Get ready to transform! Are you that stupid?!" Rei yelled.

Usagi didn't move. She knew who it was.

A child like creature came. "It has come to pass Princess. The Mistresses has spoken. They have failed."

"I know Ashura. I know."

"Mommy. I'm scared. I don't want to.......die."

"I'm sorry sweetie. There is nothing I can do now. They had made their choice."

Chibi-Usa cried to her mother's legs. "I love you mommy." She looked angrily at Mamoru. "You don't Deserve her Love. You have Failed! And Failed Miserably! All of you! Shame on You!" The little one's body starts to fade.

"No! Chibi-Usa-chan! Don't go! Don't leave me alone!" Hotaru was trying to grab hold her dear friend.

"Sweetie! Nooo!" Usagi bend down to grab her daughter. But. She was now hugging Hotaru-chan.

"Good bye mommy. Good bye Hotaru-chan. Maybe we see each other?"

"Yes. Again. But different. Oh my sweet child." Usagi cried with Hotaru in her arms.

The rest of the senshi was baffled at this. The thought Chibi-Usa would just changed. To fit to her new parents. Mamoru and Setsuna.

~They were so wrong~

Hotaru glared at the rest of the senshi. "You! You! All of you! You disgust me! Liars! Unbelievers! Traitors to the Lunar Crown!" She looked at Mamoru. "You! You are no longer prince of this Earth."

Mamoru was a bit ticked at this display. And what Trials were they talking about. "Look here. You have no right to tell me I am not what I am to be. And what is this Trial you speak of? As far as I can see it. It is Usako that Failed me!"

"You are so wrong Chiba Mamoru." Usagi stood up. "I. Unlike you. Had no doubts of my love for you. I had stayed pure."

"You lie! I saw you with that man. Kissing him! And condoms in your pockets!"

"Are you sure? What you saw Chiba Mamoru?"

Mamoru was more then pissed. What was she up to? Trying to make him look bad when she was the one cheating on him? Then he looks at the girl. She was elven in look. And with gold eyes. "And who is she? Are you brainwashed again!" He spat angrily. To not know what was going on was one of his bad attributes to feed his anger.

The one Usagi called Ashura spoke. "I am the princess of the stars. My mistress. The ladies of faith and destiny had sent me here to start your trials. You have failed. Only two remained loyal to their princess. Saw though the lies. The veil that hides the truth. What you 'saw' was merely 'what' you wanted to see. The princess has not cheated on you. Actually she had believed you all would pass. Sadly. Now she knows the truth." She looks at the princess of the moon. "It all lies in you now princess." And the child disappears in a twinkle of stars.

The room exploded in questions. "What is going on here?!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aha! Your probably wondering. What is going on here? Usagi cheating? Mamoru engage to Setsuna?

What am I crazy? XD Was I ever sane in the first place?

Hopefully in two days. Another Chappie!

Adieu!


	2. Trials End and Loyalties Lost

****

Disclaimer: Regretfully. ;.; I don't own Sailor Moon, Yugioh, Oh My Goddess, Saint Seiya, or Asuhura-chan from RG Veda. Woe is me. To be lost in a world of Anime. ;.; Don't own a thing but my TV, VCR and DVD. And my Lifes Savings in Anime. ;.; *sighs* Chips anyone? XD

Note: Things will get REAL screwy here! If you don't know Saint Seiya, check out the sights on it to get a general view, ~~ Or wait for the MESSED up CHOPPED up EDITED version on Toonami. Thank god for EBAY! Oh yeah, some quotes aren't really, real, it's made by me! Me! SM! Whoohoo! Still Got it, ^~ Umm with some help here and there? RG Veda de ja vu maybe but changed. To fit my way!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Legend states that a time of chaos. A shimmering six-pointed star would rise up in the heavens. And with it, justice and peace. Six great warriors with great powers and strength will save this Earth and the humans they've come to love. May Love and Hope reign high, for that is the Light of this world. And our Salvation. Bless the White Goddess. For soon she will stand alone.

The Norns ~~ Urd, Verdandi, and Skuld

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Clips from last chapter ~

The room exploded in questions. "What is going on here?!"

~~~~~~~~~~

"Simple." Usagi said with calm with a touch of hurt. "My accession was near at hand. And before I can assume my throne. Loyalties had to be tested." Then she looked at the shock Setsuna and the look of disbelief on Mamoru's face. "You. Setsuna. I had hoped you, you of all people would have seen this coming. I was wrong. So gravely wrong. The future that you have tried so hard to protect, you alone destroyed. There will no longer be a Crystal Tokyo. Endymion. Will never be King of Earth. For the King's title belongs to that of my chosen. And as of right now. Is none existant."

Setsuna looked down at shame, she had not seen this coming. She, the all seerer and protector of the gates of time did not see this coming.

Now she looked at Haruku with such pain in her eyes. "Oh Haruka, Haruka, Haruka. My most trusted of Senshis. You have failed me. Do you know how that hurts? Do you know the pain that I am going through? Do you know how betrayed I feel. I knew, I believed you would see though the veils of lies. Dear Goddess. Have I not been true to you these past years? Was it so hard for you to just believe in me? I am so ashamed. My strongest and beloved protector has failed me, without trying."

Haruka looked down at shamed. The voice of pain in her princess voice stabbed at her heart like a dagger. "F-forgive me my princess. I..I."

"Say no more Haruka. You no longer have the right to call me your princess."

"Michiru." Usagi whispered as if she were the wind. "You who can read the feelings of the ocean. Had you not felt something? Have you not felt the anguish I was going through? To see how my senshi were slowly falling apart? From me? My Loyal Senshi since time beganed?" Usagi wept, her heart breaking the more she spoked. "Out of all my senshi's I believed the Outers would have at least seen though the lies. Oh Goddess. How wrong I was. How I had put my all into you. And yet, I receive nothing in return. Nothing but pain and misery."

Michiru broked down into sobs. She was well attuned to the voices of the ocean; she had not seen this coming. Or, or, she paid no heed to it. She was blinded, like all the others. They had all failed their princess. 

Usagi glowed with such a radiant light, and there now standing was a cross between the Princess Serenity of the moon and the future queen, Neo-Queen Serenity of Earth and Moon. Her eyes were wet with crystalline tears.

"My beloved prince. How can you be so blind? And accuse me of such things? After all we have been though? After all I have done for you? Was it so hard to put a little trust in me? Was it to hard to even ask me of what you saw was true? Do you know how it feels? To watch you see, what you, you in your heart wanted to see? You wanted to see me fail my prince. And that is what you got." She broke into deeper pains. "Oh my love. How it hurts. Thrice you have hurt me and this, this is all I can take. I relieve you of my bond to you. You are now free. No longer will you break my heart. No longer will I long for your love. A thousand year of trust and love I give you. And never once had you paid in return. All I ever wanted was your love, your admiration, your heart. Not even one can you give me."

"U-Usako. I..."

"Silence. I do not want to hear no more. Your lies, your lack of belief in me is beyond repair now my prince."

"Usagi-chan." The remaining inners spoke. Rei, Makoto and Ami.

Usagi's face turned that of purest pain. "Rei. I always knew you hate me, but like this? What have I ever done to you to deserve this hate from you? Have I not been a friend to you? Makoto. Have I not stayed by your side when no one wanted to be near you? Ami, ah Ami. My smart little senshi. Sometimes logic cannot solve everything. Sometimes you have to open your mind and heart to see." She shakes her head. "I cannot believe you all would fail me like this, so miserably. Goddess...give me strength for I feel so alone."

"Princess." Hotaru took Usagi's hands to hers and laid it on her pale cold cheeks. "I am here princess. And I will never leave you. You who had taken me with open arms. Your smile that brightens and warms my day. I will take their place. I will be your strength. And with my life. Goddess be my witness. I shall protect you."

Usagi smiled at the smallest of her senshi. "So young, so frail my dearest Hotaru. Your love and devotion has touched me." Usagi's dress glimmers and changes. The dress is that still of her princess mode but the ribbons that ties upon her back had grown large like wings of a great butterfly. "Yes. I still have you. And I have my other. My sweet senshi of love. Minako." Her staff forms in her hands, a bright silvery blue crystal shining with all the might of the brightest stars of the universe. "You two are the only ones that saw through the lies, the veils of illusions. And to you two, I am greatly appreciated." She lays her staff upon Hotaru's shoulder as she kneel to her future queen.

There is a dark purplish glow around Hotaru. The others look in awe. For Hotaru took on her senshi form, but her fuku was slowly dissolving and changing. There now stands Hotaru in her new fuku, no, more like armor. Her armor still had the short dress theme on, but it was now plated. An armor that shined like the jewel of her star. Amethyst. The ribbons were gone, the sailor collar was still there, but what used to be a ribbon on her chest was now a 3-D version of a great crystal. Bigger and brighter then her last. It was more crossed out then spherical. And her glaive more grandly styled then before. The staff had a dark glow to it with intricate silver linings designing around it. The blade was bigger with black swirling designs on both side. Double jointed blade. Sharp, thin, and slim. Able to cut even a blade of leaf falling in the air. Even her boots took a jewel look. 

"A new time approaches. Will you be with me throughout my journey Saturn? Even when dark times grows so big it seems to swallow the whole universe?" 

"Every step of the way princess." Saturn bowed to the now reformed princess. Not yet a queen, yet no longer a princess.

Just when everyone was about to interrupt the two, a golden flash blinds them. And when it died down, Rei look like she would faint. Golden wings opens and fades like a burst of sunbeam. And there stood Sailor Venus, different, more powerful, calm and serene, and a look that could kill if rage had ever took over that peaceful face. Like Saturn, her uniform took a more jewel armored look. Hers glows with the shine of citrine. Glimmering a golden rainbow. Her stance alone took on a look of authority. She was indeed the leader of the scouts, inner and outers alike. She knees to her future queen also. Left hand crossed to her heart and on her right, her hands grips at a silver blade. Blade down in a cross manner. The legendary sword, sworn to protect the moon and it's queen. The blade that was made with the power of the ginzuisho. //Someone correct me if I'm wrong!// And the Moon Queen's tears. The Moonflax. //~.~ Sue me for my lack of creative sword name.// It shimmered with the colors of Light. Silver and Violet illuminating in the dark.

"Princess. I have found the other stars."

Usagi, now Serenity looked at her loyal scout. "Have you contacted them?"

"No princess. Just the patroness of Earth. She awaits you in Sanctuary. Once you have finished with their trials she said to come."

"I see. And I shall."

Rei spurts out. "V-Venus?"

Venus looks up at Rei. There is anger in her eyes and disgust. "I always knew you had this thing against Usagi. But to go as low as to hurt our princess in such a way is despicable. You shame the name of the scouts. And more over. You disgrace our princess and future queen with your vile ways. I. As the leader of the scouts and the princess's sworn guardian. Denounce you of your title as the Senshi of Mars. Never again will you fight side by side with our princess till you learn the error of your ways." Then she looks at all the scouts in general. "That includes all of you. I and Saturn will protect our princess alone. You all will remain here and protect Tokyo. Never cross our path, for I swear, I will hold nothing and I shall kill you with my blade." And she looks at Mamoru, full of loath and disgust. "And you prince. Never show your face to our princess. You lost all right to her. Come near her, or if I see any tears in her eyes because of you. Mark my words. I shall cut your manhood and shove that down your throat. Do I make myself clear?!"

Mamoru gulped. Never hearing such hate and malice in the Senshi of Love before. And knew that she meant every word nerved him. But then the realization hit him. No Crystal Tokyo? He won't become the King of Earth as his Birth Right? That is wrong. He is the Prince and should be King. "Wait a minute. Why must your Chosen be the King of Earth? I am the prince. It is my heritage!"

"No prince." Serenity replied calmly. It is I, and I alone that will save the Earth after the age of Great Sleep. It is the People that had chosen me as their Patroness. To protect them. And that. Is what I shall do till the end. With every fiber in my body. I will protect this Earth and the humans that lives here. For my love is limitless. How about you prince? Have you ever loved beyond yourself? Can you leave your joys and pleasures for the people? I think not prince. In all my times with you. Not once have I seen that capacity in you. And now, *points to Setsuna* I am assured of that now. If I alone must rule, then so be it. So long as Venus and Saturn are by my side. And my people love me. I will give them my all. I am no longer a child you see Mamoru. I have grown and you never seem to acknowledge that. *looks to her inners and outers* And neither did you. *then to the cat guardians* You never had faith in me did you Luna? Artemis? You judge me before know the truth. Have you not always told me to do this? Now I'm returning that to you. You do not know me, and now, you'll never will." She sweeps away smoothly. Her backs to them. "This is farewell scouts, prince. I hope your happy with what you got now. Nothing."

Sailor Venus and Saturn stands by their princess side, matching wings sprouting magically matching their colors.

They all shout to bring her back but she is gone now. And they fear that this is the last time, they will never see their princess. Since now, they can no longer feel her warming light, her presence, burning brightly in their souls. Their princess has cut their ties to them. And they feel so lonely, so empty. What have they done? She had never ask nothing from them, she had always given her all to them, and this is how they pay her. Nothing. They say you reap what you sow. They got their just punishment. Even Rei was speechless at the divine site of her princess. And Mamoru now know what he truly lost. And now, he will never have that angel back again. The minds eyes is but a trick they say. And they had just fully understand the saying that she just said. The saw what they wanted to see. And never bothered to check to see if was real. That mistake cost them everything.

Greece ~~~

By the grand statue of Athena at the Acropolis. Kido Sayori sits with her beloved saint laying on her lap. The fight with Hades had cost her, her saint's life. Seiya, the Pegasus saint was no more. He laid still, cold, and pale on her lap. The remaining saint all stood around their goddess. Tears streaming down these brave warriors. The fight was long and hard. They fought for love and justice for the sake of mankind. Fighting was never easy. It's not always guaranteed that you'll live. But they had sworn an oath to fight for peace. Though it is hard. To lose a dear old friend. So young, so brave, so pure of heart. 

"Seiya." A tear from the goddess falls upon the fallen saint's cheek. "I am so sorry. So very sorry. But be glad. Earth is saved once more."

There is a feeling of arrival. And the saints take on a defensive maneuver, circling around their goddess.

"Sayori-san. Please stand back." Said Andromeda, Shun.

A flash of bright white light and gold and purple blinds their eyes. And when it died down, three women appear before them. Two women in jeweled like armor, the purple one with a glaive the other with a sword, protectively in front of someone. And that someone parted them to reveal a young blonde headed, no almost sliver headed woman with buns and long flowing pigtails falling down to the floors. What shocked them was the immense power flowing from her. Bright like the moon and stars, warm like that of a mother's embrace. And that upon her forehead was a crescent moon on her forehead. She spoke with such grace and warmth to her voice for someone so young, yet with a royal air.

"Kido Sayori-san desu ne?" Said the golden haired angel.

Sayori looked at the women, and with a shocked voice. "Selene?"

The golden one bows her head in response. "Hai. The time has come sister."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oh gods! What is going on you wonder! 

I know you just Want to Kill me right now Don't you! YOUR still wondering what the Baka's did don't you? Heh heh heh. That is coming, coming I tell you! I think I'll put that up as another story? Hmm. Sounds promising. But Nahhh! You will know it now after this episode! Now coming to a fanfiction near you! XD

Chappie 2! Reminiscing

Love it? Hate it? Isn't the Plot just tying your undies up! So many Questions! Not no Answers! That is the beauty! Cuz know I know YOU want to know! Mwahahaha! I am Evil! ^~ As promised! Next Chappie is WHAT HAPPENED! Can't wait can you? Now review! The sooner I get, the sooner I get moving! ^^;; Soon as I finish Silver Moon, Golden Sands I mean. Gods! Don't you hate it when you keep coming with new stories but can never get to the Ending!

Adieu for now! Please Review! Thank you!


End file.
